The hedgehog dilemma
by Twilight The Bunny
Summary: Sonic and Friends get sucked in chowders vortex and end up in diffrent Dimensions.Sonic, Scourge, Shadow,and  Silver,   End up together in the same place...Along the way they change places,and find Friends weirdo's and love.X3  PLEASE RNR!33333  -
1. Just The Begining

Dear Readers..

Okay this is my first story and my grammar might suck but i never published before so PRETTTY PLEASE NO FLAMES!IM A BEGINNER!DX

Chapter one

Somewhere in cartoon network...

A shadow creeped up from the darkness,In the cold night an evil person with a t.v remote?And a bunny in its grasp.."aghhh you dont have to do this leave me alone!"said the bunny "do you know whay im holding here twilight?"the shadow said "a remote?"the unenthuisastic rabbit said "no your disapearence..."he clicked the remote making twilight disapear."i hated doin' that she was much hotter than panini!"

Somewhere In Mobius...

The house of Sonic the hegdehog was filled with the wonderful hedgehogs...well not so wonderful..."hey!im player one you dumbass!"silver shouted to sonic "ohhhh..." Meanwhile Scourge was reading a playboy was was standing there like an idiot..And then came Tails...BAM! "GUYS!GUYS!THERES A TORNADO OUTSIDE!" "The hell?" sonic said,scourge dropped the magazine and gasped "OH HELL NAW!"All of the suddden fiona fox came"Baby Im scared!"she cried grabbing on scourge's arms "F-fiona!Whats wrong babe" "s-something was about to grab me!"she cried hard shadow almost laughed,silver panicked,and tails called everyone over..."what could it be?"sonic asked himself..

Back in cartoon network...

"Bwaaahahaha!"said the shadow while eating like a fatass..A blue guy with a mustache and glasses soon came..."GET BACK TO WORK!"He said "But mung?" "GO!" the shadow disapeared into the kitchen..Edd,Ed,And Eddy were watching the villain with retardation "So...Would you like to come to our naked people parade it costs 25 cents"Eddy said with much enthusiasm "No all I want is twilight the bunny She Was Hot!"The shadow said drooling "who the hell is she?" The shadow showed a picture of the Three boys gaped."hey Get your mouth closed Shes mine!"

With sonic and Friends

Everyone had came over because tails' nosy ass had called them.."Omygod omygod omygod!what is happening!"Amy Cried out loud "Amy shut Up!"Sonic yelled,Knuckles Smirked,and Tails also panicked hard "Were Gonna Die!" Tails yelled and cream cried "wahhh!"and ran into a wall..then came outta nowhere The Chaotix.."Sonic!I know whats outside!A vortex!"Said vector,Sonic gaped "Let's Go Everyone Were a Team!" Rouge soon came with a tight blue jumpsuit and frowned..every guy was drooling at her,She scowled "sonic...The vortex...Its heading This way.."She said in a exasperrated tone "Right!Thanks Rouge."Sonic said thoughtfully,Rouge Winked And Went went out after her,Amy ran hot in his trail "Wait up you better not go for her You Bastard!"She hollered,Soon Everyone Went to where the Vortex was located at,Rouge Flew to where Sonic Was at "Don't Go!It's too dangerous!"Sonic smirked "Dangerous is my Middle Name" The Vortex grew even More Stronger sucking Everyone into Diffrent Directions...Making the five Hedgehogs Stick in the same dimension..

Well...What did you think?Did you laugh?huh lol jk Please review I love you!^_^


	2. Too much color ee

Chapter 2

Somewhere with the hedgehog dudes..

"Woah..I feel Some strange Vibe..."sonic spoke tiredly,he looked around seeing Colorful trees and a brown waterfall,some short people were walking with some weird He looked below you saw The other Four hegdehogs,Knocked out."what the?GUYS!GUYS!WAKE UP!" He yelled causing everyone to jump outta their rest."What the Hell Sonic?"Shadow said,Rubbing his eyes."Look around.."Everyone gaped "'Tha Fuck?"Scourge said rubbing his head.."Your mom is here."Said silver Smirking pointing at an oompaloompa."Fuck You bitch." said scourge trying to get up "OMYGOD CHOCOLATE!"Silver said Running to the Brown tree "Haaha its all mine muthafu-!"and with that he ran into a tree and fell back "owwww." sonic bursted out laughing "HAHAHA EPIC FAIL!"Silver cried and scourge laughed "weak ass..."He muttered "homo.."Shadow added..Silver growled and threw shadow in the chocolate pool..And with that shadow was drowning..Sonic looked up"aghh what now...Silver you dumbass help him hes drowning!"Silver made mocking face and scowled."He called me homo!" "So What He calls me alot of stuff and i dont give a-" "-OK BOTH OF YALL SHUDDAHFUKUPP AND HELP THE DAMN DOG IN THE WATER!"Hollered Scourge half way pissed off.."HES NOT A DOG HES A HEDGEHOG YOU DUMMAASSSUNUFABISH!"Silver screamed

Nearly busting an artery The black Ebony hedgehog got back on land..Looking like he was about to murder someone..Silver Screamed like a girl and ran into a pumpkin...

* * *

><p>Ok i know that this was short ass chappie but i will try to make the next one longer so im sorry... Peace ~Twilight~<p> 


	3. Into the Dimensions

Chapter 3

As you can you can see where we left off,Silver got stuck in a large pumpkin

Shadow was going to murder him,and the other two well...to say the truth they really weren't doing anything about it...anyways on with the story xD

Silver struggled as he tried to get out of the massive pumpkin and escape out of this place known for him as Hell.."Ahhh!

Ohh! Oof!Aghh!Ahh Finally out."His smile eventually turned into a frown when He saw the black and red devil making his way to the innocent faced Hedgehog holding a candy cane sharpened just to look like a deadly knife.."S-shadow I-i just wanted to play Marco Polo!"He cried,not trying to laugh..

Shadow's grim face looked at Silver right in the eye..a few seconds later Silver still flinching,Shadow began to smile and music in the background started and He began to sing "Do the-" he clapped twice "POTTY DANCE" he did this twice and began moving his feet while oompaloompas were in diapers and following his steps "left foot cross, right foot cross,step,step,-" A record screech came up and the world blew up and everyone died...XD

Back to Reality

Shadow's grim face turned souras he looked at Silver he growled and turned back "Just because we are in an unkown dimension hedgehog"He began to walk away..And Silver smirked "Pussy..."He muttered,"WHAT?"Shadow yelled "I said I'm musty!"He lied Almost busting out laughing. "Sonic, Scourge, on we're getting outta this dump"Shadow spoke as He pulled out his Emerald "Hey bitch.." Shadow looked around like an idiot,"yeah you dumbass black red head,this place is tha' shit we make millions of candy for ya'll fatasses that is reading thus' and believe it or not we make every single chocolate made in this world so don't bitch!"The oompaloompa gave all four hedgehogs a golden ticket "Here,buy something nice willy said He dont want no bullshited kids specially for that one little rich bitch that wanted to suck on a squirel's nuts"

Sonic's eyes shot opened "You mean that was real?" The oompaloompa sighed "Goddamn Yes she ended up getting horny as fuck just looking at the damn nuts." The four hedgehogs laughed till they dropped "oh god that was funny..Thanks man"Sonic spoke "The names Midge.." "oh i'm Sonic, thats Scourge, Shadow A.K.A Black Red Head, And Silver." "Ahhh okay well you should be going home now it was fun watching act like idiots though you made my nephew shit in his diaper from all the laughter..Anyways carry on" Shadow had the Green emerald In his grasp while The others holded on to Him.."CHAOS CONTROL!"He yelled as they traveled to the next dimension.

OKAYZ FANFICTION WAS TWEAKING SO I PUT THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER ON HEHEHEEEHEHEHE LOLZ ^^ PLZ REVIEW LOVE


	4. Espio The Barney XD

Dear Readers,

As You all can see i have not updated shyt for the past months so you might think i don't care about the story.. Trust me, I do uuuummmm well where we left off the hedgies traveled to a diffrent world..so lets continue...

Unknown place;unknown time (lol)

Shadow's quils swifted as the rough air moved. "Here we are." He spoke hiding his shiny Emerald. "Where are we?" Sonic asked as He looked around, "Looks like a park." Said Silver, The foolish quartet looked at small kids playing on the playground..Then before they knew it they saw a purple dinosaur sitting on a step smiling stupid..Then the little kids ran to the Dinosaur and danced around it and out of nowhere it jumped up turning big.."What the fuck did I just see and where the hell are we?" Scourge exclaimed looking shocked and hid in a bush..The others did the same with the same stupid expression on their face..They peeked out the bush and disapeared.."uhhhhh..." Sonic looked surprised "Should we check it out guys?"..They all stayed silent almost not a word escaped from their mouths... "What?.." They shook their heads and followed Sonic..Once they got inside a little building the kids and barney went in just a few seconds ago and before you knew it the purple dinosaur that was once a doll was espio dancing gayfully with kids.."Holy shit,Its Espio!" Scourge said Backing away..."ESPIO!" He yelled,

Espio turned around and started shuffling like a real idiot ,and fell into the garbage can…."How smart "shadow exclaimed as He walked away the rest turned and dragged Espio out of the garbage can and switched dimensions.

It's been such a looong time guys I haven't even bothered to write the next chappie so I'm done hope you liked it might update later…ight guys til next time :D

Twilight The Bunny 3


End file.
